


A promise kept

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sphinxes, Transformation, Transphobia, kind of at least, sappho is actually mostly just mentioned but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: A story about finding your home in an unexpected way.





	A promise kept

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just me using mythology to work out some personal gender/sexuality issues. Bc that childhood special interest and those six years of Latin class have to be good for something.

When I came to the house of Sappho, I was welcomed. I was given clothes, a room, a place at the table. And for a moment, I thought I had found home.

I was very wrong.

The others’ awkward behaviour, the looks they gave me, the small berths around me and the rejections; despite pretences, it was clear it was never my home at all.  
Slipping out was easy. Wake up at night, slip some food in the bag and walk out of the door. The rainbow necklace they’d given me I left lying on the bed. Soon I was three days down the road to Thrace with no sign of anyone having noticed my absence.

I walked alone along the way. Sometimes I passed other travellers, girls and women walking in the direction I came from. Some were happy, some were sad. I made sure to give all of them wide berths. 

On the fourth night, as I was ready to fall asleep by the campfire, a stranger approached, leading a donkey with her. In my tired state I did not notice how the fire burned higher and brighter at her arrival, nor how peculiarly her eyes shone. I thought her another weary traveller and invited her to use the fire if she so pleased. She thanked me and we sat in silence.

I had nearly fallen asleep when she pierced the silence. 

“You do not have a home, do you?”

Surprised at my own voice, I answered:

“I do not.”

“I can give you one. A home, a purpose, a body that suits you better.”

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

“And what would you ask in return?”

She smiled cryptically.

“Nothing you would not want to do.”

Every child is taught to be careful of strangers, especially strangers who promise everything you want at night. But I was not a child anymore and I was weary. I had none of the things she promised, and nothing to lose. 

“Then I accept your offer.”

Sleep overcame me. 

\---- 

I woke up far from the road.

Blinking my eyes against the morning sun, I noticed that the colours around me were off, no longer as bright as they had once been. When I tried to stand upright my legs wouldn't let me, earning me a hard smack against the ground. My groan of pain sounded more like a beast's growl.

When I finally managed to stand I looked down to see paws leaving prints in the snow. On my back I felt the flapping of wings while a long tail wagged behind me.

Around me was a mountain slope with snow-covered pine trees. Up ahead, higher on the mountain, stood a dilapidated temple, its columns laden with lichen. As I walked towards it, I felt my head fill with riddles and a compulsion to stay at the temple, to guard it.

A fanged smile came on my face. The woman had indeed given me all she’d promised.


End file.
